"INFERUS" (Identity) (Trisell)
=INFERUS = BASIC INFORMATION Name Inferus Year of Birth Unknown Base Story Age (Age at beginning of story) The closest anyone’s gotten to Inferus’s age is some records saying he was the son of Isis Dominion members, and based on him having gone through the Isis Dominion Academy, implying he is in the 10-20 area. Current Age Unknown Place of Birth (Zone, World, Country, City) Unknown. He was born outside of typical zones. Current Home (Zone, World, Country, City) Isis Dominion, Ventorian District Nationality He is apparently Mercian Voice/Accent American APPEARANCE Species Offspring Identity Height Inferus is 45% taller than average height, example being if 3 feet is average then he would be 4’4 feet tall, but due to him being more based on a human scale, he’s often at a typical 5-6 feet height. Weight 20 pounds Body Shape/Type (Skinny, fat, arm-length, feet-size, etc.) Inferus has a wide-shoulder built, but the rest of his body is lanky, long arms, legs, and torso. He has no toes, but he has wide long hands. His head is faceless with two slight eye-socket indents and his neck is a bit long. Hair Inferus is completely bald (Color, style) Body Colors Inferus is completely white. Clothing/Accessories Inferus typically wears a turtle-neck sweatshirt—light grey—with dark grey sweat pants, and a scarf around his neck that changes color based on his Identity-Emotion mood. Typically it has green and blue stripes. Abnormal Additions (cybernetics and such) N/A BACKSTORY Pre-Introduction This deals with backstory occurring before Inferus’s first appearance Arriving In the Isis Dominion Inferus appeared as an Offspring Identity having crashed into the Dominion. He acted the part of an amnesiac, but was told he came from an important family. Being already skilled in his nanites, he was admitted into the Academy, but it wasn’t long before the higher-ups realized that Inferus was neither an amnesiac nor a newborn. He never revealed his secret at that time, however, and no amount of coaxing occurred. The Pharaoh of the Dominion was notified, but didn’t seem interested to try and force out an answer. Inferus, regardless, made friends with a younger Identity named “Fester”, who was also an Offspring. Fester was curious about Inferus like the others, but he didn’t push the matter, and found that the faceless Identity had a lot of zone warp-points stored to travel to. Fester never gave up Inferus’s information, and in return, they’d go about to random zones causing little bits of mayhem in good fun. The Academy and Pix Inferus was a constant annoyance to a lot of the staff and students at the Academy. He wasn't much of a trouble-maker--though on the occasion he did prank--but he didn't show any initiative to pursue a career in the Isis Dominion's career options. He was up on the top lists of students in terms of his grades, but he declined military, scientific, architectural, and even medical opportunities. When asked why, he never gave a straight answer, which continued to make people think there was a secret reason. One of the highly-skilled students was a lizard-cat-looking Identity named Pix. She was already a master of Type-Pink Chaos Element manipulation when she came to the Isis Dominion, with military experience and a drive to rise in the ranks. Inferus being so impressive got her attention early on in the Academy years. If you were to ask her now, she wouldn't admit it, but there was a crush developed for a time. Inferus helped train Pix, spotting her whenever needed. She was grateful to have his help, but when she found out how he was treating his own future, she became more and more frustrated with what he was doing, and this only got worse as he kept giving her the same answers he gave everyone else as to why: non-answers. They came to an understanding eventually, but then the honor-role came up: tests to see who the cream-of-the-crop was for the best careers in the Isis Dominion. Inferus was selected easily, as was Pix. Fester sponsored his friend for support, but Pix was furious to see Inferus included. The two were soon high-above the other competitors in the tests, going neck and neck, and Pix was getting increasingly enraged by Inferus slowly inching ahead. Then, the final set of tests arrived, and Inferus annihilated Pix. With his opponent defeated, Inferus was about to be held up and given various opportunities in the Isis Dominion, but Pix interrupted, yelling at Inferus that she knew he'd just reject it. She demanded to know why he did that--why he humiliated her--if he was going to throw it away. Inferus wouldn't answer her at first, but when everything was still silent, he finally said that he wasn't trying to hurt her, but that he didn't want any part in the government. They all graduated soon after. Pix became a high-ranking military commanded in the Isis Dominion. Inferus remained himself, a civilian Identity in the Isis Dominion. One Prank Too Far Word had spread for a bit now that a species of super-vampires had begun some kind of crusade throughout the Multiverse. The Isis Dominion decided to send a siege against the planet, and inferus ended up getting brought along as part of some penance for some of his antics. He didn’t mind the idea, but unexpectedly, the super vampires were more capable than the Dominion, and had some kind of time-altering technology used to destroy many of the forces. Inferus was not as affected by this power, however, and managed to hide himself until the conflict ended. However, once it WAS over, he realized that he was the only Identity still there. Those who had survived were forced to return, and he hadn’t been discovered yet. Inferus decided that he would humiliate the monarchy of this place, and snuck through its castle looking for one of the royals. There was apparently a vampire princess, and Inferus himself had often expressed how much he found vampires particularly attractive. The Faceless Identity discovered the person he thought was the vampire princess, and stealthily approached before knocking her out and departing having performed a successful kidnapping. His plan was to hold a lofty ransom, but in the meantime, take the princess about on what he hoped would be an entertaining journey. In the back of his mind, Inferus also hoped this would result less in the perception of being creepy as much as a romantic whisking away. What Inferus soon found out when the vampire woke up was that this was not the princess, but another of the vampires who had been disguised as the princess so that she could travel elsewhere with her siblings. The vampire girl was more confused than anything about the situation. She didn’t seem to mind getting to travel about, but Inferus was soon caught by the other vampires and sentenced to death. He survived, but played dead before vanishing. He returned a few days later in secret to let the vampire girl know, saying that he might visit sometime in the future. She was… charmed to an extent by this offer, but gave him up regardless. At this point, the matter was just a mess and Inferus was gone so no further action was taken. Inferus never did come back to visit the vampire girl, however, and truth-be-told, he felt a bit guilty about how immaturely he acted throughout it. Post-Introduction This deals with content that appears during and after Inferus’s first appearances. Blind Date Inferus was brought along by Fester to a blind-date event with sponsors involved: charity and the like. He thought it would be entertaining to go as his normal self and see the reactions of the people about. To his partial disappointment he did not get nearly as many stares as he wanted, nor did anyone act afraid of him. In fact, one girl was particularly enjoying her time and he had to yank his scarf away from her. However, when he ended up across the table from a wolf named “Lavo”, things took a turn for the more relaxing and pleasant. The two had a nice back-and-forth but only about 7-10 minutes to talk, so they quickly departed to a mountain beach-side afterward to continue their time. They played some music on a trail, went over the ocean water, and discovered a sunken ship which Inferus shrunk down into a bottle which he gave to Lavo. Unfortunately after returning to the main trail to finish this blind date, they found that the news had arrived to record them as part of the charity event. This is where a small testing took place. Inferus crushed the news anchors, and Lavo didn’t seem to care one way or another. The two shared a kiss with a small promise to meet up in the future for various events. Inferus found that he was no longer as obsessed with vampire women. Night Club Lavo had been attending a night club Halloween event alone, and called Inferus to see if he wanted to join her. He appeared in a puff of mist instantly, and soon dressed to match with her Halloween outfit. The two spent the night doing some karaoke, finding little plastic ghosts for a game at the club, chatting with the owner for a bit… and then coming up with a prank. They began planting their own kind of ghosts toys for people to find and after the event was over, those who gathered the toys were teleported to a small arena Inferus built. There, the two enjoyed themselves in terrifying their victims in a game of finding pages to escape. No one was killed of course and eventually let out. Afterward, the two decided to depart after some Halloween fun. Training The New Pharaoh Time travel is a strange thing. Suddenly Inferus had a new memory. Someone he knew had tasked him with training a new Identity named “Masuko” to become a candidate for the new Isis Dominion leader. Inferus wasn’t exactly fond of the idea, but he had been assigned students as a teacher assistant in the past, so this wasn’t anything new. It wasn’t hard for the most part. Masuko wasn’t a rebellious brat and learned quickly. Still, it did go on for some years. Inferus began to question at one point if he should even be helping her, but be it because of indifference or some level of faith in the one who assigned him this task, he kept up with it, and Masuko eventually did end up ruling during the Mortality event. Temporary Madness (Mortality Tie-In) Inferus had been taking part in a tournament with a mobian friend on some unnamed zone. Lavo had arrived to hang out with him and his friend, and in the break time before the events, they were planning to open their own shop of sorts for Lavo. However, right after one of the events—second to last—Inferus collapsed. When he woke up, he had to breathe, but he couldn’t because of the skin over his mouth. His mouth got cut open to let him breathe, but before anyone could act to help him, he teleported away. Exhausting himself in the process, Inferus woke up again now in a lab of sorts. Standing over him was the Green-Tinted Identity: Device. She wanted information, and this was his ticket. Inferus soon returned to the events, seemingly restored to his previous self. He didn’t tell his friend or Lavo what he did, but simply continued on with their plans for the time. Depressing Offer It had been just after the Mortality hit. Identities were already coming to the arena to replace Virus as the new Pharaoh. Inferus had other priorities, like making a shop with Lavo, but when he decided to return to the Dominion—reporting in as required—Pix had been the winner. Quite frankly, Inferus didn’t care too much who ran the Dominion, so he never spoke up one way or another. However, he was summoned to meet with her. Inferus imagined many reasons for this happening, so much so that he hardly noticed that he was already in the capital building alone with Pix, who had been talking to him for the past minute. He was silent for just about all of it. She had made herself look like Virus… Pix always did have some kind of admiration for the feline, in a very birthright kind of way: having some idea that she was destined to succeed Virus. Inferus couldn’t help but be bothered by this. She was offering a union. After all this time, she didn’t hate him… but Inferus had no desire for this. He weighed his options. He wouldn’t be able to make her happy, and keeping up a lie of pretending to be something else would only last so long. She would want to know things that he wasn’t allowed to talk about, and one of the immediate demands was knowing why he was unchanged. He didn’t know what to say… So he told her that he was happy for her, congratulated her, and began to leave. So she struck him. It left a glow tear across his back, but he kept walking. She struck again, and again, and again. Neither said anything. She beat on him until they were some yards from the building, then ordered her guards to follow suit as she retired back to the building. Inferus eventually teleported out. He expected to be banished, so he hasn’t returned yet. After Pix was dethroned, Inferus got word that the new ruler didn’t kill her. He would have a word with his “student”. A Little Shop of Horrors After the tournament Inferus invited Lavo to was completed, Inferus and Lavo decided to hang out on the planet for a while, and got the idea to purchase a vacant building on a plaza and set up their own art shop, mainly focusing on a dragon style. Inferus took the top floor for his own business, with Lavo having the art shop mainly to herself. It took about a week to complete, but soon after them being in business, they got attention from some teenagers who recognized one of Lavo’s paintings: a dragon in some kind of beach forest area. They apparently knew about this area, and after some research, Lavo and Inferus found that there had actually been a beast years ago there, but it was long since restricted. The two travelled to the area: some mountain forest town, and went into the woods to find the specific location. Inferus soon found out what was going on as they had entered into a different plane of the zone. At the base of a tree, Inferus rose out a corpse of some tall thin alien of sorts. He Identified it as “Kunrantas” but before going further, he noticed that some mongoose mobian was following them. After sending the mongoose away, and blocking the entrance, Lavo and Inferus continued forward till they came to some large clearing where a giant metal square: a hollow cube. The two entered this facility, shutting down any security they found, before going to the inner area, where the soil was covered in this strange white ash. They brought back a sample to analyze, with Inferus becoming more tense once he realized what they had found. He informed Lavo about the creature they were going to encounter, warning her that it drained your life force, and that it was going to be incredibly dangerous. The two prepared and then set off back to the facility. The plan was to use a time-speeding spell to age the creature until it completely died off without it feeding on them. When they awoke it, it turned into a purple and grey liquid dragon-like form. At first, it was not hostile, but as it began trying to feed on energy about and realized the two were trying to stop it, it became more violent. Inferus had given Lavo a faux core to distract the creature as he put the spell into place. Unfortunately, they were soon met by more company as a yellow-core being Inferus called “Brenth” had arrived, which took the attention of the creature. Lavo recognized this as Mars Fulgore, who was accompanied by two Trinities, one of which was Glyph… along with the mongoose mobian from earlier. The group all battled against the creature, but just being near Mars was feeding its power. It exploded outward, absorbing all the metal in the area. Inferus quickly turned the metal portions to cement, holding the creature in place for a few seconds. Lavo and Mars followed up with this by sending massive bombardments of fire and lightning onto it. The creature for the time seemed destroyed, with Mars trying to leave before Lavo could confront him. Inferus circled the creature’s crater, setting up tuffs of mist in preparation. At the same time, Glyph approached Lavo, requesting and gaining access to the faux core, before moving underground. As expected, the creature was not dead, and began turning the entire floor of the area to its liquid acidic form. Inferus began using his mist to portal the creature away as Lavo reinforced the time spell with her own. The creature was chasing Mars once again, but suddenly half of it vanished from sight along with Mars, Glyph, and the other Trinity. Inferus and Lavo still had to contend with the creature’s half still with them, but after a few minutes, the creature suddenly froze in place, then shattered. They noticed a warp ring in the distance, with a white wolf mobian woman walking into it, and decided to follow. Inferus and Lavo arrived in Gino Pla’Tem, the world of the Trinities, where they confirmed from Mars and his allies that the creature was destroyed. Inferus was keen to leave as soon as he could, but Astral Hellervein soon appeared and demanded to speak with Inferus privately, as well as Mars later on. This left Lavo to explore Gino Pla’Tem with her appointed escort, the other Trinity girl who identified herself as “Prinston”. More To Come RELATIONSHIPS Relatives Inferus has specifically said nothing about any family he might have. It’s common knowledge that he’s an Offspring Identity, but the identity of his parent(s) has not been revealed, nor is there knowledge of any potential siblings. Allies Fester A single-quilled hedgehog-looking Identity, Fester and Inferus often casually hang out together. Fester has often gained some unwanted reactions for being around Inferus due to the faceless Identity’s reputation in the Dominion. Fester has only recently graduated from the academy and received secret training from Inferus at times. Regardless, the relationship is a bit tense lately, with Fester—like most people—slowly becoming less tolerant of Inferus’s generally indifferent attitude. Inferus provides Fester with entertainment on the public, but Fester is maturing a bit more, and he has to decide on how much he wants the faceless Identity to influence him. Romances Lavo Price While Inferus never really intended to do anything along the lines of romance—mainly due to a rather cynical view of relationships and bias toward vampires—the more he learned about the wolf, the more willing he was to “break his rule”. Lavo is a self-made woman with her own Private Investigator business, with a darker backstory and a set of blood-like wings. This played in well to Inferus’s interest in gothic material, and the PI section particularly appealed to his appreciation for NOIR. Inferus is cautiously hoping that this relationship can mature well, but he is a bit on edge in fear of becoming an annoyance with his lifestyle. Enemies The Hellervein Kingdom of Gino Pla’Tem don’t particularly like Inferus due to his shenanigans, but he has no current enemies known at the time. Other Pix There may have been something between the two at one point, but mostly the remains of the relationship is far more bitter. Inferus doesn’t interact with Pix whenever possible. He prefers to give her space, and was not surprised when she reacted poorly to his refusal of her offer. Some part of him feels responsible for who Pix is today. PERSONALITY Notable Interests The Gothic Specifically certain aspects of Gothic Horror, while Inferus doesn’t dress in such a way, he is very much a fan of vampires and other typically-horror-based themes. Extending from this, he is a fan of the Gothic architecture, particularly cathedrals and the window designs. Black Tea He just… likes black tea… and confusing people with how he drinks it. Pranks Inferus enjoys messing with people in all forms. Mostly he just likes to watch the surprised or horrified reactions. It’s not exactly a humor-based motive, but just for the sake of watching the dominos fall. Because of this, he isn’t one to shy away from more extreme “jokes”, such as covering a building in thick spider-webs, or going even further to teleporting buildings on top of each other regardless of the safety issues, and various horrific constructs he creates to terrorize people. Noir Inferus enjoys mysteries, and particularly noir-style stories, complete with black and white filter and so on. Notable Distastes Slenderman Inferus actually isn’t bothered that much by this comparison, but he does make certain to let people know that he is NOT some kind of Slenderman lookalike. It took years for him to realize what that even was. At first it was entertaining having people already thinking he was some kind of horror to be feared, but he didn’t care for it being because he looked like somebody else. In actuality, Inferus doesn’t even consider himself scary-looking due to his very casual attire. Public Behavior Inferus is a very indifferent individual. He often just goes about doing what he wants. Normally when around other people, he isn’t one to bother others, and he all but ignores anyone else. He’ll go as far as to move someone by just walking against them until they get out of his way without acknowledging them. He isn’t particularly rude aside from that. Just passive and quiet. He seldom gets involved with other situations unless it’s something that can invest his interest. Mostly, Inferus is just found on a rooftop or on a table outside a café, eating sweets and drinking tea. Private Behavior Inferus isn’t much different in private aside from being more willing to speak. He doesn’t act as “stoic” but tends to speak his mind all the same. Only around people he actually respects enough does he hold his tongue, and he seldom expresses any kind of fear or embarrassment. He does become a bit more uncomfortable, however, as he’d be completely content just standing around all day, but he knows those around him rarely feel the same. Notable Personality Strengths Inferus isn’t aggressive. He isn’t macho either. He seldom toots his own horn, and doesn’t seem to show much of an ego at all. Most of the time, he’s very composed and speaks clearly. He isn’t demanding, though he can get a bit excitable on the rare occasion if he sees or hears something he finds interest in. Notable Personality Flaws Inferus is… not the best socializer. He does what he wants, and only for specific people does he really give the time of day. He’s very apathetic. He’s also not the best at fixing problems, not because he doesn’t have the means, but apologizing can be difficult for him. Moral Stance Inferus is true neutral. He holds no real loyalties despite being an Isis Dominion member. He is almost never fazed by horrifics unless in extreme conditions. He only seems to care about the well-being of children, but this doesn’t necessarily extend to teenagers. He isn’t one to act violently, but if you annoy him enough, he’s not hesitant to do whatever will get you out of his way the fastest either. Self-Perception Inferus hasn’t really ever shown a sign of self-reflection to others. He seems indifferent to his own person, almost nihilistically. He’s claimed not to be a nihilist, but he doesn’t seem to care what happens to himself. Notable Specific Positions He usually avoids these Mannerisms/Notable Gestures/Ticks Inferus tends to just lean on things… even the air: folding his arms, or tucking them in his pockets with shoulders up. Common Phrases (Catch-phrases, statements made often by character) N/A Notable Statements (Things that have been said by the character that are important or notable, but are not repeatedly-used catch-phrases of character.) N/A EXPERIENCE Education Experiences (Mental, physical, spiritual, etc.) It is known that Inferus has extensive Isis Academy education in Chaos Energy Types, Constructs, Combat, and Levelling. He went through a 5 year program, but many theorize he’s had other training before this. Career Experiences Inferus is looking for a business at the moment. Specific Experiences Inferus is highly capable in Type Pink and Type Blue Chaos Energy, but some think he may also have some strange ability to channel magic despite his Identity biology. This has not been confirmed. CAPABILITY Skills and Level of Experience with Each Skill (Abilities not based on supernatural attributes) N/A Supernatural Skills and Level of Experience with Each Supernatural Skill (Abilities based on supernatural attributes) As an Identity, Inferus has demonstrated every known attribute of his species. He is able to shapeshift with his nanites, creating various constructs and gaining sizes from them. He can channel his Chaos Energy for various uses, as well as his core energy. This allows him to do a variety of things from teleportation to flight to more damaging actions such as concentrated energy for destruction and the like. Inventory (Items that the character carries and their effects.) N/A Specific Skill-Actions (Special moves and such) N/A Weaknesses and Limitations (Mental, Spiritual, and Physical) Inferus is an Identity, so he has the typical weaknesses such as being affected by magnetism, concentrated sound, potentially other Identities, Magic, and so on. BASE STATS Strength Inferus’s limit has not been witnessed yet, but he has been shown to shove a five-story house in the past. For an Identity, this isn’t particularly impressive being around 220 tons. Speed Inferus has rarely demonstrated a running speed or travel speed of any sort outside of his mist-porting. Durability Inferus has been shown to be dented and pressured easily, at about 90 pounds will do, but this is often not considered his limit, but simply how he chooses to react to pressure. Intelligence Inferus has shown to have extensive knowledge of magic, Chaos Energy, and construct design. He has a masters in his education from the Isis Dominion Academy. DEVELOPMENT INFORMATION Character History Inferus was first created during a roleplay on facebook where he was brought along to a vampire world. He was a throw-away design I wrote up to give personality to this random Identity popping in as a background character, but I thought I’d actually draw him. People seemed to like his design, so I’ve added more to him over time. He’s remained quite consistent, especially his preference for vampires. Date of Character’s creation Inferus was first drawn on February 22, 2016 Alternate versions of characters and their canonicity Inferus so far seems to exist in all canons. Gallery Inferus and Lavo -In costume -color-.png Inferus Pose.png Raining men -Song related -.png|(Art by The Cullen) Jackpot Part 5.png IMG_0473.PNG|(Art by Cullen. Much awesomeness) IMG_2416.PNG|Jojoreference by Cullen Category:Males Category:Identities (Species)